In many industries, including the travel industry, vendors try to find ways to attract new customers or clients and increase loyalty from their customer base. Regardless of the type of interaction with the vendor, such as for example, ordering goods, making reservations, or making appointments, entities engaging in the interaction want to be informed about the status, particularly if there are changes to the interaction. For example, an entity may want to be notified of an appointment cancellation or alteration, of the delay in delivery of product, or a required change in an underlying reservation activity. In addition, such entity may want to alter the interaction as a result of the information.